Ingenuo e inocente error
by Mitsy Shoujo
Summary: [Busco nuevo título]El Perfectisimo Tezuka Kunimitsu comete el error de su vida, Arruinando la joven e inocente vida de alguien que apenas conoce. Al enterarse de la sucedido, es obligado a asumir sus consecuencias. Pero ese error no es solo suyo[reviews]
1. Largo día y varias sorpresas

_**Ystim corporation presents**_

**INGENUO E INOCENTE ERROR**

**Capitulo 1: Largo día y varias sorpresas.**

Tenia 17 años, cabello castaño claro (o rubio oscuro, alguien que me lo diga), buen estado físico, una expresión seria en su rostro y... una bebe en brazos.

-Tezuka, ya era hora que aparecieee...

-¿Quien es la pequeña?

-¡Es muy linda¡Nya!

-Hay un 93.7 que tenga parentesco con Tezuka

Todos admiraban a la bebe en brazos de su bonchou. Era realmente linda como lo había dicho Eiji, y sus ojitos cafés al igual que Tezuka. No había duda que era pariente su pareinte. Oh¿Su hermana? Uhm...pero la pregunta del millón era...por que la trajo aquí?

-Bonchou¿por que la trajo?-pregunto el o'chibi

-Mis padres me dijeron que era mi deber cuidar de ella

-En otras palabras, te obligaron a traerla-dijo Inui anotando en su libreta

-Pero no es tu deber, que la cuiden sus padres. Nya

-Si, Nosotros tenemos que practicar para el torneo.-dijo el Seigaku no Okasan

-De hecho...ella es...yo soy su padre.

Silencio. La admiración hacia la pequeña se había cambiado por asombro hacia su bonchou. Todos estaban realmente en shock. Ni siquiera Sadaharu escribia en su libreta.

-Pss JAJAJAJA. En serio me la creí esa, Tezuka.-Rompió el hielo el Neko

-_O_.o Una broma...XD jajaja, yo también me la creí. Jajaja- dijo también Momoshiro

-Thzzzzzzz- se limito a decir el dueño de una colección de pañuelos

-Tezuka no hace bromas-dijo muy serio Fuji entreabriendo sus ojos.

Entonces todos volvieron a su estado de shock. Nadie podía creer que el responsable disciplinado, inteligente y virtuoso bonchou haya cometido la más grande irresponsabilidad e idiotez que puede haber (a parte de crear un arma de de destrucción masiva y ponerla a disposición del ejercito sin haber estudiado completamente todas sus consecuencias) el de traer un niño al mundo y tener nada que darle.

Fuji que había sido el único en no volver al estado de shock; se volvió a acercar a la niña y cogiendo una de sus manitas preguntó:

-¿Cómo se llama?

- Amane Shiori (Lean el "Death Note" y las notas al final sobre esto)

-¿Amane?

-Es el apellido de la madre- respondió Inui a la pregunta regresando de su shock y volviendo a anotar en su libreta

-Amane Naomi?? Es ella la madre??- Se apresuro a conjeturar el tensai

-Quien es Amane Naomi??-pregunto el pelos parados

-Excelente estudiante. Primer puesto en todo. Ganadora de innumerables premios de concursos académicos en los que participa representando a Seigaku. Se rumorea que el año pasado gano una beca para ir a Australia a estudiar por un año. Solía rivalizar con Tezuka por las notas-leyó el DataBoy en su libreta

-Pobre chica, tanto esfuerzo y el bonchou lo derrumbo todo-turno de hablar de Momoshiro

-El viaje al extranjero fue solo a cuartada para que no sepan de su embarazo-dedujo Fuji

-Cuando debe haber pasado ella. Siento lastima por Amane-san-intervino el Seigaku no okasan

-¿¿Y por mi Por que??

- ¡¡¡Amane-san!!!-dijo Eiji asustado por su repentina presencia

Su figura era imponente. Semblante serio, con unos delicados lentes y su cabello recogido totalmente. Su contextura era fina y era cubierta por el uniforme de Seigaku.

-Kunimitsu-kun

-Hai

-Ya es hora de que coma, dámela.-ordenó seria

Él se acerco y con cuidado se la deposito en sus brazos. Esta con la delicadeza de una madre la tomo y se dispuso a llevársela. Algunos juraron ver que su gesto se había suavizó bien tuvo a la criatura en brazos. Con eso se marchó.

-Uy, parece que no le caes bien a la madre de tu hija, Nya

-Nunca le he caído bien. Y menos con lo que hice.

-Pensé que una hija mejoraría su relación-comento el "sonrisa eterna"-aunque para hacerla supuse que ya había mejorado-volvió a arriesgarse.

El aludido sin inmutarse negó con la cabeza mirando la nada en el piso.

-Ella no es la madre-corrigió por fin el error del grupo.

Nueva sorpresa para el grupo. Pero no nuevo shock general. Ya se acostumbraron a las sorpresas de ese día.

-No es ella? Y donde está?-

-Hay un 72.6 que se encuentre cerca de aquí. Y un 82.3 que tenga un vinculo cercaron con Amane-San

-Si está cerca, busquémosla. Nya¡¡

-SI¡¡¡ - respondieron todos enérgicamente.

Y todos fueron a buscarla, incluso el 'Mamushi' al cual le ganó la curiosidad de saber quien era la tan susodicha chica. Ryoma fue el único que no salio corriendo a buscarla. Se fue y busco otra cosa distinta. Una Ponta. Rica y refrescante.

Una vez encontrada, se fijo a su alrededor, ese día (como muchos otros tal vez) el sol quemaba con intensidad y así comenzó una nueva búsqueda por sombra. Termino rápido pues la encontró bajo los árboles. Se acerco a ellos y de allí distinguió 2 voces femeninas.

-¡¡Que linda se ve así!!!

-Lo sé. Es preciosa.

-No le has tomado una foto así??

-No lo sé. Papá se ha encariñado tanto con ella y le toma fotos a cada rato y no sé si ya le habrá tomado fotos lactando.

Ryoma se había estado acercando para ver quienes eran. Amane-Sempai estaba inclinada viendo algo en la chica enfrente suyo la cual la daba le espalda a Ryoma. Ella estaba sentada con el cabello suelto y los brazos al frente. Al escuchar la palabra "lactando" dedujo que no debería acercarse más y descubrir que llevaba al frente.

-Seguro le recuerda a ti de bebé.

-Creo sí.- hizo una pausa- ya terminó.

Palabra clave para indicar que se puede acercar más y descubrir a la madre de la bebe. El hecho que no haya querido ir a buscarla no significaba que no quisiera conocerla.

-Konnichiwa, Amane-sempai

-Echizen¡¡-Amane Cambio su semblante tierno al sorprendido al verlo allí-que haces aquí??

-Te vi y me acerqué para no quedarme espiando. Ah¡¡ los demás te están buscando.-dijo la ultima frase a la joven que estaba sentada.

Tenía el cabello de un color entre gris claro y verde, ondulado, largo y suelto; Sus grandes ojos grises expresaban perplejidad por verlo allí parado, al igual que sus ojos dorados demostraban gran sorpresa al saber quien era la madre. Ella era Amane Mishima. Se puso de pie y descubrió que ella no debería pasar el 1,55 de estatura (o weee ya la pasé).

-Konnichiwa Echizen-kun, gracias por el aviso.

Iba en su mismo año, lo sabía por que ella siempre representaba al colegio en concursos de canto. Tenia una dulce voz, eso comentaban todos. Y como podía comprobar, también una dulce personalidad.

-Entonces me retiro.-le entrega la bebe a su hermana- Que la cuide bien. Mata ne¡¡ Mosuko. Ai shiteru-y deposita un beso en la frente de la bebe.

Se le hacía tan difícil creer que a sus escasos 15 años, ya sea madre. Se veía tan inocente. No cabía duda que Tezuka se había aprovechado de su inocencia. Ella se fue dejándolo con Amane-sempai y Shiori-chan.

¿¿Por qué se fue tan rápido??

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · · ****· · · · · · · · · · · · · · ****· · · · · · · · · · · · · · ****· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ****· · · · · · · · · · · · · · ****· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Notas de la Autora:  
Ojala sea de su agrado. Uds son las primeras en leer esto porque ni a mis amix + allegadas se lo he dado a leer así que no tengo ni una sola opinion sobre la historia. Dejen sus opiniones y cualquiero otra cosa que se les ocurra como tomataso, demandas, quejas, sujerencias, pediodos y demas.

**DEJEN UN REVIEW**

Los nombres...Saben muy bien que el apellido va antes del nombre, y pa las que no...pues ya se enteraron. Y el apellido Amane es en honor a unos de mis personajes favoritos del manga "DEATH NOTE". Pueden ver los caps del anime en You-tubeo si quieren leer el manga, entren a mi Profile. Alli hay más info de Esto.

Me despido, Mata ne¡¡


	2. Fugaces Recuerdos

Notas Iniciales:  
Capítulo súper corto, Ahora mi estilo cambio nuevamente y predominan los saltos en el tiempo, y también lo que se llama perspectiva múltiple (las clases de análisis literario en el cole si me sirvieron ). Este es solo un capítulo explicatorio, la línea cronológica vuelve en el siguiente capitulo. Sorry por la demora, pero me faltaba tiempo y lo más importante...inspiración.

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · **

**Capitulo 2: Fugaces Recuerdos**

Se le acercó. Ella se sonrojo y bajo su mirada. La invitó a bailar. Aceptó. Bailaron por varias canciones. Canciones sensuales y provocativas. Ella estaba feliz. Él...no podía más así. Con el alcohol subido a la cabeza, deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de la joven. Ella se sorprendió pero no quería alejarlo y lo dejó. El tiempo pasaba y la temperatura subía. Un beso apasionado. Tal vez demasiado. Minuto a minuto aumentaba la calor de ambos jóvenes y las acaricias eran cada vez más lujuriosas. Intercambiaron algunas palabras. Ella con un sonrojo y él con una ligera sonrisa, se fueron de aquella fiesta.

(NA: Ahg, LA siguiente parete no me gusta esto, guacatela. Pero es necesario para la historia)

-"Dime...¿me amas?"-pregunto entre jadeos

-"Si. Te amo. Te quiero. Te deseo"-continuando con lo que hacía

Se dejaron llevar nuevamente. El alcohol lo llevaban en la sangre en grandes cantidades, al igual que la pasión en la piel. Dos aun muy jóvenes jugando a ser adultos.

Todo pasó. Pero... ¿Qué será después?

·

·

·

·

·

Llegó a su casa como siempre, con su uniforme puesto pues regresaba del colegio. Abrió la puerta como acostumbraba y saludo a los que estuvieran en casa. (Me salio alguna rima o me parece???)

-Buenos Días

Pero se dio cuenta que en su casa no estaban los de siempre. Todos se encontraba en la sala; y, al parecer, esperando su llegada. (Nooo, otra rima) Entre los ahí presentes, identifico a sus padres. ¿Acaso estaban molestos¿Cuándo los había visto molestos antes? NUNCA. Salvo al año pasado que llego "temprano" (antes del alba) y evidentemente ebrio. Juró que aquella primera reprendida sería además la única. No quería volverlos a ver así.

Acompañándolos, estaban otras tres personas, una familia. La pareja tendría aproximadamente la misma edad de sus padres y su hija, su compañera de colegio. Ellos no lo veían enojados, simplemente estaban serios, acepto ella que lo miraba furiosa.

Y ahí fue cuando recién se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, alguien que no lo mira de esa manera. Era una bebe que dormía en los brazos de Naomi.

-Siéntate-sentencio su madre.

Obedeció inmediatamente. Aun no entendía nada, sin embargo no era bueno retar a su madre. ¿De quien creen que heredó su carácter?

·

La sorpresa, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento se asomaban en su rostro siempre serio. No había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que se enteró, Pues ellos tenían razón. Él era dos años mayor, él era el responsable. Tenia que hacerse cargo.

Sin embargo, aun se preguntaba sobre ella, la madre de su hija. La última vez que la vio tenia la mirada cristalizada, y eso ya hace un año, no la había vuelto a ver. Aquella vez ninguno de los 2 sabía ya lo sucedido. Sin embargo, tal vez no debió tratarla así, Quizás...si hubiera tenido más tacto ella le hubiera dicho algo. Pero en cambio, ella no lo ha querido ver más, ni siquiera ese día.

·

·

·

·

·

Bueno, ya estás aquí, Ya no puedes hacerte para atrás- Suspiro- Ahora tengo que buscarlo. Ah!!Allí está, voy a llamarlo-"Tezuka-kun" Ah!! Se volteo a verme. Ya me dio nervios de nuevo, pero no me haré atrás. No. Anda sigue repitiéndolo hasta que te convenzas. Que me convenza rápido porque él ya esta acercando.

-¿Si?-Uy...me habló¿que le digo?

-Oh¡ Ohayo Tezuka-kun-a pesar de todo no puedo llamarlo familiarmente. Aun me da un poco de Pena

-Ohayo, yo te he visto antes-Obvio

-Si, Yo...

-Eres la hermana menor de Amane-San-¿Acaso solo me recuerda como eso?

-Si, pero...¿No te acuerdas de la fiesta?-Sus mejillas se ruborizaron¡¡Si se acuerda de mí!!

-Em...Si. ¿Acaso estuviste allí?- ¡¡¡QUE!!! No se acuerda de mí

-Si, yo, estuve allí. Pero...

-Para que me llamaste, tengo entrenamiento-Me está apurando, ya no quiero hablarle. Ni siquiera se acuerda de mí

-Ya...ya no importa. Adiós

-Está bien, Adios.-Y se fue

-Yo soy Mishima Amane, La chica que estuvo contigo esa noche sobre esa cama y la que tú no recuerdas porque simplemente no te interesó más que pasar un buen rato. La te fue tan insignificante que simplemente no te molestaste en recordarla.

Tenia que decirlo, tenía que escucharlo, aunque fuera muy cruel, esa es la Verdad. Creo...que estoy llorando. Mejor me voy. No quiero volverlo a ver en mi vida. Yo realmente te quería, pero creo que fue bueno que me sacaran esa venda de los ojos viera lo horrible que eres. Lastima que no fue antes.

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Notas Finales:  
En fin, como dije, Sorry por la demora y la extensión del Cap. Otra cosa, Mi inspiraicion se está extinguiendo, Tenía pensado poner a Sakuno en los próximos caps... Pero no sé como continuar la historia. "Empezamos una historia sin pensar en su final, y si tuviera el tiempo te diría..."Alguien quiere ayudarme a encontrarle un final??? (Lo que está entre comillas es una partecita de la canción "no me voy" de OV7)

**SE NECESITA AYUDA URGENTE¡¡¡  
**Interesadas Dejar un Review con su aporte a la Historia y posiblemente lo ponga en la historia.

Ahora...Dejen muchos reviews , Es posible que actualice la historia en menos de 1 mes porque aun me quedan algunas ideas muy escondidas, voy a tener que buscarlas y rebuscarla pero allí están. Me ayudarían a apurarme si los números de mis Reviews cambian a un número de 2 dígitos . PLEASE


	3. Tragandose el orgullo

Me dije que no haría esto.

Pero mi orgullo no me esta haciendo bien. Es mi culpa, lo sé. Pero ahora estoy dispuesta a pedir ayuda.

Dicen: a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Asi que pido ayuda a la comunidad que me ideas vagas de lo que podria continuar escribiendo. La niña esta enojada, él... Asustado porque no sabe que hacer pero sí sabe que no la dejara, no la abandonara. Es su responsabilidad, de ambos!

Vamos, disparenme con sus ideas, congruente, o locas. Cualquier cosa que ayude a mis neuronas a hacer sinapsis y continuar escribiendo.

Ya no lo hago por mi, si no por uds. Entiendo como es que la historia que sigues no sea actualizada. Asi que ayudenme a continuarla y terminarla.

PIDO SU AYUDA, POR FAVOR! Una idea, por piedad! O lo que sea su voluntad para esta pobre niña con bloqueo de escritor.


End file.
